


Mrs Longbottom

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rain, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Pansy and Neville's wedding takes place in August 2001...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Paneville





	1. Wet Wedding, Blessed Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Rain

Pansy could not believe it. She looked out of the open window, stretching one hand out of hit to feel the raindrops falling on her hand. It was truly raining on her wedding day. _How was it possible? In the middle of August? How could this be happening?_

“It will be okay!” Millicent said.

Pansy just glared at her. “Okay? The wedding was supposed to be outside. Longbottom Hall is not big enough to hold the wedding inside the main house. They don’t have a room large enough. That’s why it was supposed to be outside. And now, now it’s raining _. 16 months of planning to end up raining_.

“We are witches and wizards, we can put weather-controlling charms on the garden…” Hermione offered.

“No… the magical dome retains all the humidity… everyone will feel too hot.” She was pacing around, on the little lace robe.

“Let’s postpone it one hour… get the elves to serve drinks and food and hope the rain will stop,” Daphne said, holding her oldest friends by the hands to stop her. 

“And during this hour, you get a relaxing bath and a massage!” Millie added, pulling the bride to the large bathroom in one of the guest bedrooms of Longbottom Manor. 

One hour later, the rain was still falling. And everything was even worse because now the grass was drenched and so were the paths in the beautiful green grounds. “Hermione, can you go tell Neville I want to speak with him?”

“Before the wedding? Isn’t that against tradition?” The Gryffindor asked.

“Granger, if I was following the tradition I would not have been living with Neville under the same roof for so long. Go get him!” And Pansy was stressed, she had not called Hermione by her last name in years, not since their last year at Hogwarts.

Neville appeared a few minutes later, the girls disappeared, and it was just the two of them. “You look beautiful, love. I can’t wait to see you in your gown. Do you need me to tie some ribbons?” 

Pansy shook her head, looking out of the window. “It’s raining…”

“Yes. Grandma is telling everyone how somewhere on the continent it’s told that a wet wedding is a blessed wedding. That when it rains it’s even more special.” He said moving close and kissing her forehead.

“So, you don’t want to postpone until next weekend?”

“No, my love. We’re getting married today. We’re becoming husband and wife today!” He assured. “The boys and I have a plan in motion. Don’t worry. We will have a perfect wedding!” 

“But the grounds are drenched… Parkinson Manor would be big enough, we are already having the wedding reception there. But the bonding ceremony should take place on the husband’s estate.” She explained. It had been her plan. Her wonderful plan that took 16 months to conclude. “I want it to be here, Nebbie!”

“And it will be… trust me, my favourite flower…” He whispered, his thumb stroking the inside of her left forearm. Pansy nodded, hugging him tightly. “Now, sweetheart, you look beautiful, but I can’t wait to see you all dolled up, I’ll send my Patronus when everything is ready.”

Pansy watched him go. He had something planned, she knew that tone on his voice. His ‘everything is under control’ voice. So, Pansy got dressed and charmed her makeup and hair, again, with the help of her bridesmaids. It was still raining. But she trusted him, if he had found a good alternative, she would follow him. With all her magic. Till the end of the world.

She followed the flower path and the music outside, an aisle had been dried and covered in a myriad of colourful petals and it led to the Greenhouse. Pansy laughed, of course, they would end up marrying in a Greenhouse. Where it all started for them. She should have known. And she should have thought about it when she was planning this grand event. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet Wedding, Blessed Wedding is a Portuguese Idiom, I don't know if any other culture has something similar... Do you?


	2. Say it Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr and Mrs Longbottom <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Chandelier

The bonding ceremony had been perfect. She never wanted to let go of Neville’s hand. Her husband. They were married. She still could not believe it. It had always been so strange… When they started dating in Hogwarts, the informal betrothal a few months later, moving in together, the formal engagement and then buying their first house together. And now? Now they were married.

“What are you thinking, Mrs Longbottom?” Her husband asked, kissing her cheek.

A chill ran through Pansy’s spine at his words. “Say it again!”

Neville chuckled, pulling her close against his chest. “Mrs Longbottom.” He whispered against her forehead, and then her temple, cheeks, lips, and jaw. “My wife.”

“And you’re my husband…” She whispered, raising one hand to stroke his hair. “My amazing husband.”

“I knew it was not the grounds you had planned but was the greenhouse good and large enough?” He asked, summoning two glasses of champagne that had been left for them by the elves. 

“It was much more perfect than I thought it would be… I’m so ashamed, I should have thought about doing the ceremony at the Greenhouse.” She confessed, to him, only to him.

Neville's hands moved to stroke her left forearm, it was a gesture so well known for the two of them. It was, after all, what connected them. That full moon in November inside a greenhouse. After that, nothing was ever the same for Pansy. “How were you able to pull something so beautiful so quickly?”

“I had much help, many wands helping to make sure our wedding day would be perfect,” he assured, holding her close. Pansy had feared that after bonding their magic by the wedding ritual, he would not feel the need to hold her as close as before. But he held her even closer if that was possible. “And are you ready for the reception? I think everyone is already inside…”

Pansy sipped her champagne, leaning against his shoulder. “I would like to enjoy just one more moment with you.” 

Neville smiled and kissed her. Pansy saw him smile when they pulled back, licking his lower lip. He had told her once how she always tasted like cherries, so the bride had chosen her _cherriest_ lipstick for their wedding, so he could enjoy the flavour on her lips, all day.

Parkinson _Nuptiae_ Hall was a huge room. It had been used for weddings for generations, sometimes even for celebrations outside the family. Since she was a little girl, Pansy dreamed of marrying there. And now her dream had become reality.

So many people congratulated her with hugs. She lost track of it. Pansy didn’t enjoy people hugging her, the only exception was Neville, she would take as many hugs from him as possible through the rest of her life. But it was not like she could say no to hugs from his family. _Could she?_

And the look Neville gave to her when his Gran hugged her tight before leaving, so tender, so proud. She only hoped the magical photographer had caught the moment. Or she would have words with him, in the form of a jinx for not capturing that reaction of her newly bonded husband.

Everyone retired for the night, sated with the meal and the entertaining. Until it was just the two of them, dancing under the huge chandelier. The wireless was on, slow and love songs had been playing on her network for hours, a wedding gift from her colleagues.

She had rolled her eyes so much when she heard the discussion at headquarters, but now she was enjoying it, in her husband’s arms, as they danced. “How are you enjoying your first day as a married man?”

“I don’t feel that different, my love. You are mine and I’m yours. It has been like that for quite some time.” He confessed. “But, being officially bound to you, with you. I love it, Mrs Longbottom.”

“Say it again!” Pansy’s smile was unsinkable.

Neville brushed his lips against hers. “Mrs Longbottom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little wedding ceremony for these two.  
> And we are halfway through their story <3


End file.
